Elastic (Broken) Heart
by BleedinRosez3928
Summary: Reboot of The Void That Cries Through You. Summary:"Spencer looked up at Aaron, like a lost child or small animal. Brown eyes reflecting pain and misery. The plump bottom lip quivered before Spencer broke down in Aaron's arms. Aaron shushed him with soothing sounds and fingers stroking his spine. 'It's going to be okay.'" Gore/violence, sex, violence, rape, bad language, M-rating.


_Reboot of __**The Void That Cries Through You **__now changed to __**Elastic (Broken) Heart**__._

___Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, expect for additional supporting characters. Slight Derek Morgan bashing in and dark!Spencer in the beginning. Gore/ violence, sexual situations and/ or scenes, rape, foul language, M-rating. Be prepared to (maybe) cry a bit._

___**Summary**__:_ _Spencer looked up at Aaron, like a lost child or small animal. Brown eyes reflecting pain and misery. The plump bottom lip quivered before Spencer broke down in Aaron's arms. Aaron shushed him with soothing sounds and fingers stroking his spine. "It's going to be okay."_

**_Chapter 1 _**

Intelligent, lovable, innocent, talented Dr. Spencer Reid was no a distant memory, a shadow. He was a hallowed out form of what he used to be. Now spending most of his time medicating his emotional ail with bottle of vodka. The intense burn at the back of his throat that he felt when he first tried it now a dull ache. The skin once a brilliant cream and smooth organ now, scratched red and raw. His nails overgrown, yellow, and dirty. His clothes his took care to avoid damage littered with holes. His long, curly brown hair was greasy and thin from neglecting it for weeks on end. To sum it all up. He was a mess.

Ear buds in his ear, his iPhone in his pocket, same song on repeat, like him. Drink, pass out, and drink— beer cans and bottles littering the floor at his feet around him. Of course he would only be pitied by Aaron, like he always.

He had been living with his chief and Jack for a while now, almost three months. Since Aaron's wife passed he said it'd be good to have some company. Jack already knew who he was and enjoyed spending time with him. At this moment, Aaron was coming back from a business trip. Jack was visiting his aunt. Spencer felt like a nuisance, a fly that just wouldn't die. All he did was trash the place, whine, and put all his "problems" on Aaron when he had enough to worry about as chief of BAU. He would probably be thrown out soon.

But he like the solitude on days like this.

As he ran his fingers through his hair, groaning at the stringy texture, his phone vibrated again. It was the 20th text message from J.J., explaining in urgency why he should call and why was he isolating himself. He understood her concerns. They were close, like siblings, but why burden her, too. As he turned his phone off he walked into the bathroom. Hs reflection startled him a bit. From the hollows under his eyes, lips cracked with dried blood, to deathly pale skin. He didn't notice the door opening and closing again.

"Spencer, are you here?"  
>"I-I'm in here," his voice a bit over a whisper, dry and raw.<p>

He kept staring at himself until his boss came into view. A juxtaposition:

Dark, wild hair, beautiful and genuine smile on his face softening his look. But it faded as he took in Spencer. Warmth engulfed Spencer from behind.

"You're not eating or getting near the amount of sleep you need."

"I'm fine."

"Hm. Always quick to deny something," Spencer was turned around. A gentle finger swiped the sunken depths under his eyes, "It'll only get worse."

"I'm really not in the mood for these talks. Can was just leave it at that?"

Aaron sighed, but nodded, "Are you hungry?" he frowned when Spencer shook his head, "Did you eat at all today?"

"Somewhat."

But it was expected. At this point Spencer could play the role of Death himself.

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me."

FLASHBACK

It was during the final case for the team. In Allenwood, Illinois, young boys ages seven to thirteen were being snatched up in broad daylight while school walking home from school. Ten year old Andy Parkers and 9 year old Ben Rodgers were the first two victims with three weeks in between their disappearances. Discovered by a baseball team in a park a few miles from where they disappeared. They were put in shallow graves under some tree branches. Their lips sewn shut, crosses etched into their left palms, and hands crossed over their chests. Their clothes were neatly pressed.

The team narrowed down the killer to a man, close to home, mid to late 40s, possibly in denial of his own hidden sexual desires, but nonetheless in a seemingly committed relationship, possibly with children of his own. After three more deaths they eventually charged and arrested a neighbor, Christopher Acer, who lived only doors down from each on his victims, enabling him easy access to stalk and lure the boys because they knew and trusted him. He was a well-respected church goer and gave back to the community on multiple occasions. Hiding his sexuality for so long final broke him down emotionally and mentally:

"I couldn't suppress my desires. You see, I am unclean, unholy, I cannot be cleaned so I relish in my sins."

He had kept the boys in a cabin his rented for summer vacations where he would sexually assault them and claim that they were the Devil, tempting him. They had two buckets in which to pee and wash and were given bread and water. They tracked down his recent victim, eleven year old Grayson Jones, who was found passed out on some blankets with multiple cuts, bruises, and a few fractured ribs.

This crime had affected the entire team. Especially Derek Morgan because of his familiarity with pedophiles like Christopher Acer. On the way home he sat, alone, far back in the plane.

PAGE BREAK

The rain made a soothing taping sound against the windows. Aaron was on the phone discussing his son's field trip to the zoo. J.J. and Prentiss were playing black jack. Rossi was replying to emails and letters from fans about his new book. Aaron was finally nodding off to sleep when his ears caught on to intense whispers. He strained his ears to try to morph the whispers into words, but then it was silent again. He shrugged it off and went to sleep.

When they all got back to headquarters they packed their stuff to head home for a more comfortable and peaceful rest. Aaron got out the elevator and headed out to his car. That's when he heard—_crying_. He put his suitcase and folders in the car and got out his umbrella to shield himself from the pouring rain. On the step of the Starbucks coffee shop right next to Headquarters was a figure, hunched over and violently shivering.

"Are you okay?" He yelled through the rain. As he got closer he realized is none other than Spencer Reid. He took a seat beside the young man who barely took notice. His hair was matted to his face and his skinny frame more pronounced with his soaked clothes hugging his body.

"Spencer?" The man jumped a bit before settling again, Aaron frowned when saw how red and puffy his eyes were.

"W-w-what are y-you d-doing he-re?"

"I could ask you the same."

Spencer sneezed. He was definitely going to get a cold. Aaron took off his jacket and placed on his shoulders. Spencer looked up at Aaron, like a lost child or small animal. Brown eyes reflecting pain and misery. The plump bottom lip quivered before Spencer broke down in Aaron's arms. Aaron shushed him with soothing sounds and fingers stroking his spine.

"It's going to be okay."

FLASHBACK ENDED

It was two weeks after that incident that Spencer showed up at his door with a two suitcases and puppy dog eyes, begging to stay. How could he say no?

As days turned to weeks, Aaron was still figuring out what was making Spencer act the way he was: not eating, sudden consumption alcohol, and isolation that made even Jack concerned. Aaron would check on Spencer every now and then. Curled up in a tight ball, blankets kicked to the end of the bed, and pages of books, ripped and balled would be strewn across the room. It troubled Aaron and Spencer hadn't yet opened up about what was going on. He need time.

Meanwhile, Spencer kept hidden that fact that Derek's distance was only get wider. The year was over, but Spencer was still stuck on the same year, same night, and the same man.

_Author Note: Although this I a reboot, I in later chapter, it will be a little easier to understand._

_Please tell me what you think?_

_~Rosez_


End file.
